


Mistake

by reichtrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reichtrash/pseuds/reichtrash
Summary: A random thing I wrote long ago, about my OC who is a sadistic concentration camp commandant.
Kudos: 1





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I don't write very much, please go easy on me. One day I will write more about him. Warning: this fic contains rape/non-con. If you do not like this type of content, I would like to remind you about the [Three Laws of Fandom](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Three_Laws_of_Fandom).

Sigmund wondered why he felt so little emotion when he viewed the letters of his wife longing for him. Occasionally Heidi would attach some explicit photos along with the letters. Sigmund chose to burn the photos rather than keeping them. In order for him to get any reaction, he would have had to have been drinking first.

Sigmund sunk down into his chair, visibly frustrated. He took one last draw from his cigarette and then put it out on the ashtray. He let out a long exhale, blowing smoke in the air as he reached for the alcohol that was hidden away in his desk. Sigmund always kept a glass for when he had the urge to drink.

He poured himself a drink. He held the glass in front of his face and swished the alcohol around before downing it. His face scrunched up at the burn of the alcohol, but that’s how he liked it. It wasn’t long before he drank another glass. Soon he had drunk more than two.

Sigmund mumbled and strung his words like mistakes. He repositioned himself and leaned over his desk. He searched frantically for those photos. Perhaps a photo or two had escaped the burnings? Several minutes of searching though his own disorganization and there lied a single photo. He perked up at the sight of it.

He was ready to try again. Sigmund reached down and cupped himself. He analyzed the feeling of the fabric on his genitals. He stared intently at the photo as he tried to tease himself, but the feeling of inadequacy set in. He couldn’t get going.

“What is wrong with me?” he thought to himself. He tried to search for the reasons why there was a disconnect, but he knew deep down what it was. 

“I’m gay.” he muttered to himself.

Sigmund always knew this, but he tried for so long to deny it. The world was not accepting of homosexuals: so he met Heidi, married her, and had a child. But she never knew the reason why they started falling out of touch. It was embarrassing when he failed to perform for her. She thought he should see a doctor, but when asked about it he would get angry. He wanted to touch her lovingly, but couldn’t without disgust.

There were times where Heidi thought they had great sex, but Sigmund was never satisfied unless he pictured other men while doing it. Even then, it hurt him.

Sigmund stood up from the chair and ripped up the photo. He was aching for the touch of another man, but this would be at the expense of another’s comfort. He stumbled out of his office and looked for the nearest guard.

“The Hauptsturmführer n-needs help with something, you understand?” Sigmund grabbed at the collar of the young man who was standing guard.

“Are you alright?” The guard helped stabilize Sigmund and together they walked back to his office. He knew something was off because the Hauptsturmführer reeked of alcohol.

“Here, sit. Germany will be thankful for your service.” Sigmund shut the door behind them and urged the man to sit down, but he wouldn’t.

“Fine, have it your way.” Sigmund said with his desperate and breathy voice. He attempted to mount the guard from behind, but they engaged in a struggle.

“You are clearly not in your right mind!” The young man tried to shove Sigmund away, but it was clear what his intentions were. “This is wrong!” The young man gave a hard push causing Sigmund to stumble back and fall.

Sigmund hit the ground, but this only caused him to grow more enraged. He got up in a fury and started to unbutton his pants. The guard was desperate to escape, but Sigmund stood in the way of the door. He had no choice but to resort violence. The guard landed a punch on Sigmund’s face, but he retaliated by brandishing a pistol.

“You’re gonna do as I say, or I’m gonna blow your fucking brains out!” Sigmund wiped blood from his nose and shoved the barrel of the gun into the young man’s temple. The man froze as Sigmund forced him over to the desk.

“Bend over.” Tears started streaming down the young man’s face as Sigmund struggled to tear the guard's uniform off, and then his own. In a rush, Sigmund’s pants dropped to the floor and rested at his feet. “I’m sorry, but this might hurt.” Sigmund grabbed his erection and stroked it a few times before penetrating the guard.

The young man writhed in agony as Sigmund pounded into him. There was nothing loving or kind about Sigmund’s actions. No preparation, no thought, no nothing. The man fell into a haze as his mind scrambled to protect him.


End file.
